


The Last Of The Saiyans

by RazzleDazzleBerry



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Reader, Oneshot, Other, Requested fic, Self Ship Fic, saiyan reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleBerry/pseuds/RazzleDazzleBerry
Summary: Vegeta x Saiyan!reader fic for go_nuclear
Relationships: Vegeta x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Last Of The Saiyans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_nuclear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_nuclear/gifts).



You trained inside the gravity chamber at Capsule Corp until the early hours of the morning while Vegeta and the residents of the house slept peacefully. You, a fellow Saiyan, had found Vegeta nearly a year after an all powerful dragon forced his return to planet Earth from planet Namek. 

Twenty years ago you luckily made it off planet before Freeza destroyed the home you and Vegeta proudly remembered, the last of its heritage sealed within every fiber of your being. From the moment of your escape, you spent every waking hour scouring the cosmos in search of any Saiyan who might have been deployed off planet at the time of its demise. Then one day a blip of Saiyan energy appeared on your space pod’s radar. The coordinates indicated the energy signature originating from planet Namek, but by the time you arrived it was nothing more than a floating cloud of dust and rubble. 

Many months passed as you bounced from planet to planet in Namek’s solar system, praying to find any clue that might lead you to the energy source. However, your search was in vain and you were forced to spend the days in the empty void of space with no one to accompany you except yourself. 

Hours stretched into days, weeks, or perhaps even months. Inky black space and its lack of day or night caused you to lose track of the passage of time. In one very long moment, the clock inside the pod showed only an hour passed whereas an entire week would seemingly pass in the blink of an eye. 

Then, as luck would have it, another blip appeared on the radar. Saiyan energy was coming from a planet called Earth, and not just one Saiyan; three. You checked the pod’s energy stores. Only enough remained for one hyper jump, but the planet had a star nearby who’s rays could recharge the power core if your radar failed you again. 

Slamming the controls into hyper speed, your head rushed with the possibility of three Saiyans powerful enough to emit such enormous energies. Your heart hammered against your chest and you could feel this was finally it. Finally, you wouldn’t spend your nights alone trapped in the vast emptiness of space nor days avoiding the chaotic destruction of the Freeza Force who sought to murder every last Saiyan. 

Three days later you landed on planet Earth where you were greeted by a large group of powerful humans and Saiyans; the Z force who had sensed your energy upon entering the solar system. You were inexplicably shocked to find the radar was correct in locating three Saiyans, one of which was the prince himself who seemed equally surprised to meet you. 

From that moment Vegeta took you under his wing, though he wasn’t nearly as bizarrely friendly as the other Saiyan and his half Saiyan son. Kakarot, or was it Goku?, begged to spar with you every time he spoke to you, and seemed to have no understanding of personal boundaries. Meanwhile Vegeta scoffed at the strange Saiyan and offered reprieve by inviting you into a gravity chamber to train with him. 

Day after day, you trained with Vegeta under intense gravitational pressure. You sparred, exercised, and practiced the precise acrobatic form Saiyans employed in their fighting style, and you grew closer to Vegeta as a result. Before you knew it, you discovered you had developed feelings for the prince, but it seemed impossible that he might reciprocate those feelings. Vegeta was aloof yet focused on his one goal; to surpass Kakarot in power. However, to you it seemed he vastly outranked the strange Saiyan. While Kakarot met new forms quicker, his limit within that form was significantly lower meaning he could find a new form sooner. When Vegeta reached Super Saiyan, he was already more powerful at its base level than Kakarot was at his advanced level of Super Saiyan. 

Still, Vegeta trained and pushed to meet his limits and break through them with you. Because of him, you discovered power within yourself you never knew existed and possibly never would have discovered without him. His pleasure at your progress was revealed with a smirk and a punch, a gesture you gladly returned as you two sparred to your hearts’ content. 

Months passed and you trained long after Vegeta retired for the evening. You explained you wouldn’t stop until you were as strong as him, but you both knew that was a lie. You couldn’t sleep and you were flabbergasted to find he could. What Saiyan could sleep in a world that wasn’t home? Unless, he had come to think of Earth as his home…

You cranked the gravity to four hundred times gravity, performed a thousand squats, and practiced your snap kicks until a knock at the door caught your attention. You turned off the gravity and opened the door to find Vegeta.

“So, are you going to keep pretending you want to train or are you finally going to admit you can’t sleep?”

“I-- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you lied, too proud to admit the truth even as the purple circles under your eyes gave you away.

“Of course you do. You can’t sleep because you’re too scared.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and shook your head. “I’m not scared, Vegeta. I’ll sleep when I have exhausted myself.”

“Ha! You and I both know full well how long a Saiyan can go without sleep. It’s not in our blood to sleep while off planet. You’ve been here for three months now, correct? Which means you should be collapsing any day now, willing or not.”

“So you’re here to coerce me into a nap?”

“Would it work?” You responded with a smirk and turned the gravity machine back on. “Didn’t think so. Well then, as you were.”

You promptly returned to practicing your kicks, but this time you aimed at Vegeta’s face. He raised his arm and blocked your leg before thrusting the heel of his palm into your sternum. You stumbled backwards, too weary to understand why you couldn’t maintain your balance. 

“You’ve slowed considerably. I take back what I said before. It won’t be a matter of days, but a matter of hours before you pass out.”

You refused to give in. Sleep meant vulnerability, vulnerability meant death. The only time you ever felt comfortable sleeping since planet Vegeta’s demise was when you were locked inside the spacepod. Nothing could pry that door open and it wasn’t defenseless even as you slept. It’s automatic weapons systems offered comforting reassurance. And so you stood, struck Vegeta in the abdomen, and fell onto your back as he swept his leg behind your knees. 

You stared at the ceiling, your head foggy and spinning making it impossible to stand, but you still refused to admit you had pushed you to new limits of fatigue. You panted, was the gravity always this intense? 

Vegeta knelt beside you, his hand brushed your hair from your face as he murmured, “This planet isn’t like others. The people here have no desire to attack you in your sleep, nor are they strong enough to harm you even if they do.”

Whether it was the gravity pulling your eyes closed or the fog in your brain, you nodded. “I don’t have a room. I kept turning Bulma’s guest room offer down.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I came down here to let you know there’s a pillow on my bed with your name written on it.”

“You…” your cheeks turned red. He wanted you to sleep in his bed? Does that mean…. “You want me to sleep in your bed? Why?”

“(Y/N), I don’t let anyone train with me, and yet you have trained with me every single day. If we were back home, I would have asked you to share my bed a long time ago. Now,” Vegeta scooped your tired body into his arms, “bedtime, but no funny business. Only sleeping. You look completely exhausted.”

“Fine, but I can’t make any promises not to spoon you,” you teased. 

“Hilarious.” He mocked in a flat tone as he turned off the gravity machine and carried you inside Capsule Corp where he had accepted Bulma’s offer to one of their multiple guest rooms.

Vegeta placed you on his bed and tucked his comforter around you. Your heart hammered in your chest, was this really happening? Was Vegeta really caring for you? You mentally shrieked your excitement as he removed his shirt and laid beside you. His arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you close to his chest, closing his eyes and welcoming sleep. You couldn’t help breathing in his intoxicating scent, which smelled of passing rain and fresh soap. 

“I said no funny business.” Vegeta mumbled. 

“And I said no promises.”

Vegeta’s eyes fluttered open as he smirked, and he brought his hand to your chin. For a brief moment his eyes connected with yours before closing and then the space between your lips and his vanished. His lips moved with yours, but he removed them too soon leaving you breathless and yearning for more. 

“Sleep, and I promise there will be more when you wake.”

You pouted but otherwise snuggled into his chest while muttering how unfair he treated you. The corners of his mouth crinkled as he smirked once more, knowing you weren’t serious. A moment passed before relief washed over him as soft snores sounded from your sleeping form and he gently placed a soft kiss on your forehead. 

There would definitely be more in the morning, but for tonight he was just glad you were sleeping. What’s more, he was relieved to finally know you returned his feelings. He felt less alone with you near, and perhaps one day, if you allowed him to, he could promote you to Princess Of All Saiyans.


End file.
